


The Winter Wolf

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Tony Pup makes his appearance at the Avengers Gala, but has no idea he is going to be the evening's entertainment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Pet and the Vet. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

The Winter Wolf 

Steve watched Winter pace round the confines of his cage, flexing his new metal arm, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the lingering sweet scent of Tony Pup. He stared as Winter stroked his cock through the material of his cargo trousers, when that wasn’t enough, he dragged his cock out, fisting it until his cum spurted all over his hand. 

Lost in thought about his long, lost friend he startled when a fist hit the reinforced glass, then proceeded to wipe cum over the glass.

“Want my Cyka, Want my mate now!”

Steve stared into the stormy grey eyes of the semi-feral animal staring at him, he could see very little of Bucky left within. Perhaps it was for the best, if there had been any recognition it would have made the whole process harder.

Steve had been ecstatic when they had finally captured The Winter Soldier and discovered he was his thought to be dead best friend Bucky Barnes. Bucky only vaguely remembered him, even when he told him who he was, even after he shared stories of their childhood and the Howling Commando’s. Bucky had just cocked his head and sniffed the air and growled,

“Where my Cyka?”

He became more and more agitated, alternately growling and shouting for his Cyka, until Bruce had finally sedated him. Once he was secured on the quin-jet they searched the Hydra Base, certain that they would find Bucky’s pet, the Winter Wolf. What they did find was a torture room, that could be loosely called a laboratory, blood and fur coated the walls, the mutilated bodies of Hydra guards and scientist lay on the floor. A large cage was shoved against the wall, the door ripped off its hinges, and what appeared to be a shock collar, broken, and discarded attached to a length of thick, heavy chain lay inside the cage.

Natasha set to work on downloading all the information off the computers, Bruce picked up a thick leather bound book and began to flip thorough it, Steve only took notice when he saw Bruce’s skin flush green, his eyes ringed with red.

“Bruce what’s the matter, what have you found?”

Bruce took a deep, calming breath letting the scientist in him take over from Hulk.

“ Steve, l’m really sorry to have to tell you this, but this Journal is a in-depth documentation of all the experiments and brutal training that went into turning Bucky firstly into the Winter Soldier and then ten years ago into the Winter Wolf.”

Bruce kept perusing the Journal as Steve stood stunned before him. Now that he had got over his initial rage, it was fascinating if somewhat gruesome reading. 

Bucky has been found by Hydra, his arm crushed beyond repair and half frozen. The Hydra scientists had injected h with the bastardised serum after amputating his arm. There had followed months of conditioning torture in the chair, until the majority of his memories hade been wiped. Once ready to comply, his new arm had been fitted and the legend that was ‘The Winter Soldier’ started his career as the most feared assassin in the world.

Memories wiped after every mission, he was then put in cryogenic sleep until he as needed for his next mission. Brutally punished for any show of rebellion or mistake on a mission, the Winter Soldier became a cold, unfeeling, killing machine.

Ten years ago, gene testing for ‘the pet gene’ became available. Hydra had al there assets and followers tested, wanting to weed out any inferior beings. But Winter’s gene was latent, and as he was a valuable asset it was decided that since he was fully under their control and only unfrozen for missions, he would not be terminated as all the others had been. 

Five years later a new drug therapy was rumoured to be on the black market, that could activate the latent per gene. It was exorbitantly priced and the failure rate over 50%. Only the extremely wealthy, pet traffickers and secret organisations such as Hydra could the fee.

The Winter Soldier when tested was found to have the latent Wolf gene, Hydra scientists studied the Wolf gene and purchased Wolf pets to experiment on, until they were nearly certain that they would be able to control and utilise the wolf side of the Winter Soldier.

What the scientists hadn’t been able to determine until the agonising process to activate the latent gene had been successfully completed, was what breed of wolf he would turn out to be.

Unfortunately, the poor lab technicians had not stood a chance against a feral 250 lb Canadian Timber Wolf. Months of intensive brutal trading followed, the shock collar a permanent fixture round the Wolf pet’s neck and used frequently. Eventually the Winter Soldier and the Winter wolf developed a rapport and the missions both made an appearance always ended in a bloody and high death count.

Five years later, standing in the bloody remains of the current lab the Winter has been kept in, it looked as though the Winter Wolf had broken free and wrecked retribution on his Hydra handlers.

Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by the slamming of Buck’s fists again the clear containment wall of the Hulk’s safe room.

“Priyatel now! Bring my Cyka!” 

Buck’s, no he needed to stop thinking of him as Bucky, this was Winter, there newly acquired Timber Wolf Pet. Pepper had already filed the paperwork and Bruce had branded and chipped him whilst he was knocked out the previous night after Steve had finally come to terms with the fact there was no way of getting his Bucky back.

The Winter Wolf was a high functioning Alpha Pet, the Winter Soldier recognised him as the dominant Alpha of the pair, leader of their pack.

“Nyet Zima” 

Steve was thankful that he had learnt Russian during the war, as Winter seemed to speak in a mixture of Russian and English. 

Since waking up after being transported back to Avengers Tower, Winter had become obsessed with the lingering scent of Tony Pup on the new metal arm he and designed and built for him. When that had faded he had howled and raged until the Vet had suggested that they give him blankets and items of clothing that carried Tony’s scent, so that he would recognise Tony pup when it was time to introduce the pair at the Breeding Gala.

It was obvious that Winter was already sexually aroused by Tony’s scent by the amount of times he rutted against the blankets and jerked off. What they wanted was for Winter to mate and bond Tony pup, see him as his omega and pack. This would ensure that the Wolf did not just mount him once and then discard the bitch.

As Winter’s bonded bitch Tony would be continuously bred by the wolf, Tony’s heats would be induced by the alpha’s pheromones when he decided that it was time his bitch need to be bred again. The vet had examined Winter under anaesthesia when his new prosthetic arm had been fitted and had been pleased with the results.

Winter was under weight by twenty pounds, and there was some loss of muscle definition, probably due to his being caged and underfed as a punishment. His sperm count was extremely high, and his genitalia measured ten inches whilst soft, his balls large and heavy. The vest estimated his knot would be at minimum of eight inches in circumference, probably more depending on the wolf’s girth and length when erect.

The vet had not been worried about his weight, Winter’s high metabolism meant he needed to eat a ridiculous amount of food to maintain his optimum weight, Hydra had obviously used this as a punishment, restricting his diet to make him easier to control. Now that he was eating the right amount,, of calories the weight and lost muscle mass would be regained within a week.

“Winter l want you to know that you have a home here, your ownership paperwork has been filed and you belong to myself and the Avengers, just as Tony Pup does.

I know that Bucky is gone and that the a soldier and a wolf are intertwined, registering you as a Pet keeps you safe from reprisals for all the kills of the Winter Soldier. You will be a Stud dog and Alpha mate to Tony, that is your purpose, but l know that your alter ego will need to occasionally take charge and interact with the human world. When this happens there will be a separate set of rooms for him, monitored by Jarvis and you will be welcome to join the Avengers and myself in the communal floor.”

Steve wondered how much the Wolf had comprehended but decided he would just go over it again when the soldier made an appearance. Sometimes he wondered if he should have let the vet wipe him of the soldier, but he couldn’t bear the thought of killing off what little of Bucky might be hidden deep within.

“Tony Pup, will be at the vets today for a full examination to ensure that he has reached all his targets and will be in perfect condition for you to breed him on Saturday. It will be Public Breeding at the Charity Gala in aid of the Avengers Foundation.

It will be the first time Tony has been seen in public since it was discovered he had been hiding his Pet orientation. There will be a lot of important people at the Gala who will want to see Tony thoroughly put in his place.

Only one more day Winter and he will be yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Wolf finally gets his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non consensual everything, don't read if its not your thing.

Chapter 2

Tony whined as he was placed in his crate, he knew that it meant a trip to the vets and never boded well for him. 

“Tony pup, stop being such a baby, you know pets have to travel in their crates when they go out, you are not allowed to sit on the seats. Now be a good pup or your backside is going to get a spanking.”

Not wanting another spanking, he curled up on his blanket, dragging the other one over him to cover up his nakedness. It was stupid because he knew that no one could see through the special tinted glass, but he still retained enough of himself to be embarrassed by how much his appearance had changed and scared that a photographer would steal a picture of him.

“Awww is poor little tubby puppy shy? Well you better get over it I time for tomorrow night.”

Clint smirked as he glanced in the rear view mirror at Tony’s questioning expression.

“Clint that’s enough, tomorrow night is a surprise for Tony Pup, no need to be teasing him.

Don’t worry about anything Pup, if you are a good pet for the vet, you will get a treat tonight.”

Tony suffered through being poked and prodded by the vet, blood, slick and pee taken to be anilyised . He closed his eyes when he was weighed, hating the soft roundness of his body, his fleshy pecs with their thick nipples.

He couldn’t see the screen for the ultrasound or the internal examination, but he was aware that the vet was pleased with the results.

“Captain, Hawkeye, Pup is in ripe for breeding, his ovaries have released their eggs and his uterus lining is thick. If you look on this screen you can see with the microscopic lens in his bitch hole, that the rim of his breeding channel is puffy and that tiny bump in the center has a minuscule slit that will open to receive your Stud’s sperm.

He has gained 28lbs and has good covering of soft fatty tissue, l would suggest that you continue with his current diet, this weight will get him through his first stud dog knotting and subsequent breeding heat, but he will have very little time to eat or drink whilst he is being constantly knotted and bred so will lose between 5-10lbs depending on the stamina of your Stud.

Before the breeding ensure that he is thoroughly cleansed inside and out, then rub his body with the Stud dog’s scent and cum. I would advise a collar and upper body harness, less damaging to his neck and shoulders when he is pinned down.

“Thanks Doc, do you think he will catch first breeding, how many pups do you think he is capable of carrying?”

Clint pinched and twisted Tony’s nipples, he couldn’t wait for their pet’s tits to be swollen with milk, his stomach huge with the Wolf’s pups. It was one of the best days when Cap informed him that their suspicions about Tony being a Pet were true.

“ Doc just had a thought, we never asked you what breed Pup is, need to know what kind of offspring they will produce.”

The vet smirked as he gave Clint the tablet showing the results of Tony’s genealogy DNA test.

“What the fuck! This is unbelievable how prophetic is this. Steve come look, our little pup is a Shiba Inus, the closest genetical match to a wolf in a dog breed.”

Steve looked to the Vet for further explanation.

“This is the on of the best out come we could have wished for, other than Tony having been a wolf pet. This mixed breeding will produce pups that will have all the instincts and abilities of a wolf but with partial domesticity due to Tony’s Shiba genes.

The potential value of such Pets is astronomical, they will be highly sought and you will need to ensure from birth they are protected and monitored at all times.”

Steve could sense that the vet was withholding some information, but he needed to speak with Bruce about this turn of events. He didn’t want Bucky’s offspring even if they were Pets or had the latent gene to be placed in danger or subject to experimentation the way Bucky had.

He would get Natasha to hack the Vet’s files and see what he was hiding, he had shown a worrying obsession with Tony, one that seemed to include the Winter Wolf as well now.

Now though they needed to get Tony back to the tower and start preparing him for tomorrow’s Gala. 

“ Thank you for everything, we will see you tomorrow night a the Gala.”

Tony was quite happy to jump back into his travel crate, it meant that he was not going to be spending the night with the creep, and facing god only knows what further modifications to his body. 

Winter showered and dressed in the clothes set out for him, the wolf urging him not to fight the tall blonds order. They we’re going to finally have their bitch tonight, mount her and breed her after days of only smelling her scent and slick. Both were eager, although the Wolf would mount and knot her before the Soldier had his turn.

The black silk shirt clung to his body, the material cool against his skin, the trousers hugged his thighs, the material straining across his bulging crotch. The shiny loafers with the gold bar fit his feet, but he wished for his combat boots with there hidden knifes. It wouldn’t matter, if he needed to protect his bitch he could always just rip anyone apart with his bare hands and teeth, the Wolf howled in agreement.

Tying back his hair with a leather lace he waited for his escort to come and collect him. 

His worst fear was happening, they were taking him out in public and not just for a walk in the park where he could have stood a chance of not being noticed. No they were parading him in front of the media and the rich and powerful who he once lauded over.

He’d had his suspicions from the moment he was woken, no one had ordered him to service them at breakfast, he had been given his kibble and told to hurry up and eat. Afterwards he had been thoroughly scrubbed and cleaned inside an out, before being strapped to the fucking bench, with the dildo teasing his hole until slick was pouring down his thighs.

Suction cups on his nipples squeezed and tugged his minds until the were hard and bruised, his screams of pain muffled by the feeding dildo that filled his mouth, the thick gloop sliding down his throat to settle in his stomach where it was quickly absorbed , he had no idea how Bruce and the Vet had concocted the high feed and how they had managed to create the enzymes that broke it down so that it was absorbed into his fatty tissues where it latched on and multiplied. He could feel his stomach swelling as the pump increased its rate of flow beyond even which the enzymes could cope with.

Hours later he was moved to the sun room and cuffed to the frame.

“ There we go Pet, a couple of hours rotating and your skin will be golden.

Got to look your best tonight, now l m just going to fit your cork screw dildo, don’t want you getting bored but your not allowed to orgasm until tonight. So this is going to get you horny and desperate.”

He woke to Steve running his hands over his distended stomach, kneading the soft rolls of flesh, as he pinched the soft flesh of his inner thighs, leaving a trail of red marks.

“ Wake up time Tony, we need to finish preparing you for your big night. I think another deep cleansing inside and out, a good rub down with some special cream the vet has had made especially for you and then Natasha is going to do your hair and makeup and then l will get you dressed.”

Tony whined in relief, Steve was going to let him wear clothes, it would still be embarrassing and humiliating but at least they wouldn’t see how fat and soft he had become, or the other modifications to his body.

Tony wanted to die, he could hear all the gasps and murmurs, then the stifled laughter of the guests as he was led by his leash through the ballroom to The Avengers table.

“Come on Tony Pup, on your cushion, resting presentation mode, do not embarrass us by misbehaving, you will not like the consequences.”

Mortified, he knelt on the cushion, spreading his thighs wide, the tiny scrap of mesh did nothing to hide that he no longer had a full size cock. He could here the titters of the older women, wondering if he had been smoothed or just reduced. Clasping his hands behind his back ensured that his fleshy pecs with their hard nipples are prominently displayed along with the two lines of smaller nipples.

A hand tugged on his hair when he tried to lower his head and close his eyes.

“No Pup! Head up, eyes open, you will not hide, these people deserve to see you as you truly should look, instead of behind your fake persona of a human billionaire.”

Steve, watched as Tony tried to hold back the tears as guest came up to insult and berate Tony Pup for his deceitful and unlawful behaviour. Telling him he deserved to be in the Communal Pound serving out his sentence and not the pampered pet of the Avengers.

“Madam, let me assure you that Tony is not pampered and petted, he has to work hard to repay his debt and to service the Avengers. He is fortunate that we took pity on him and requested that we become is owners. 

Every day he is disciplined morning and evening, he receives further discipline for any infraction of the rules we have set and any praise or reward is hard earned. 

He is here tonight as part of his atonement and once this evening’s event is over he will truly become the Pet he was always meant to be.”

The Dinner and speeches were endless, Steve made him alternate between presentation poses, though thankfully not the mount presentation pose.

“ Ladies and Gentlemen we now come to the main event of the evening, one l am sure that you have all been eagerly anticipating.

I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your kind donations to this Charity Gala, and now if l can direct your attention to the dais we will begin. 

Captain Rogers please can you escort your Pet onto the dais and secure him, then you can bring in the Stud.”

Tony was in a state of shock as Steve and Natasha all bit frog marched him to the dais and had him kneel in the center of the large mattress with his hands bound behind his back, the leash from his collar attached to a ring on the floor, so that he was forced to display his raised naked ass for all to view.

Steve addressed the crowd, 

“ l would ask that everyone remain still and quiet until the Winter Wolf has reached the dais and the security walls have engaged.

You will have in unrestricted view, but there will also been screens on every wall and table for your to view.

Tonight the last remnants of Tony Stark will be banished and Tony Pup will be bitched and bred for your entertainment and for him to finally accept that he nothing more than a Sub-Human Pet.”

Winter stalked into the room and made straight for the dais, he could smell the lingering scent of his cum on the bitch, along with the sweet scent of her slick. He could barely hold back the Wolf, but the plan needed to be adhered to.

Jumping up onto the dais he caught his first real look at Tony Stark or as he was now Tony Pup and it didn’t disappoint. His plump ass cheeks framed his tight hole, he could see slick leaking already from the twitching ring. Wide spread thighs gave him a clear view of the bitch’s piss slit, but it was the stubby nub that was all that remained of Tony’s cock that caught his full attention and caused the Wolf to howl in delight.

Reaching down he ran his hands over the soft skin, pulling apart his cheeks so that he could lick at the sweet nectar, the bitch’s low moan as he sucked on the tight ring, went straight to his cock. Rolling his tongue he stabbed straight in, fucking the bitch as he pinched hard on both cheeks, satisfied when his omega began to rock back on his tongue, needy whines delighting his hearing as he stabbed at his prostrate.

Sitting back he watches the slick pool on the satin sheets as his needy bitch’s hole winks at him. He punches in three fingers, the force pushing the omega forward so hard he has to grab hold of his harness before he slides off the mattress. Pulling him up so he is impaled on his fingers, he sniffs at his neck, licking a line along his jaw until he reaches the small scent gland behind Tony’s ear. Latching on he sucks and scrapes his teeth over the gland, until it swollen, the skin red and grazed, he does the same to the gland behind the left ear, all time time fucking him with his metal fingers.

Gripping the harness he manoeuvres the panting bitch onto her hands and knees, so that he can curl his thumb and force his fist into the gaping slick drenched hole. 

Tony howls as his insides are stuffed full, the cold metal fist punching in repeatedly, hitting his prostrate every time, driving him insane with the need to come. It’s not going to happen though, he can only come when his is knotted now. 

Winter smirks as Tony Pup’s howls. Tears of frustration dripping from his huge eyes, the pupils blown with lust and need.

He takes his time withdrawing his fist, tormenting the bitch as he stretches her hole with the widest part of his fist, pulling out slightly, and just as the bitch relaxes, thinking he is finally going to pull out he thrusts back in. Five time he repeats the move until he sees drops of blood on the stretched rim where the tiny metal panels covering his fist have caught on the rim.

“Tupaya Pizda”

The Wolf pushed, he could smell blood, he wanted to mount is ‘pizda’s cyka.’ Winter pushed back, ‘not yet l am going to half knot his mouth, so that our cum settles him down, ready for your knot.’

Winter flips the bitch onto her back after un-cuffing her hands and leash. Startled eyes stare up at him as he looks over their prize. The thin red leather straps of the harness crisscrossed golden skin, emphasising plump small breasts with their fat nipples, a round soft belly enticed him to roll the flesh between his fingers, pinching the extra nipples as the breeder moaned and spread their legs.

The thin leather straps framed the stubby remains of the bitch’s cock, the exposed head red and dribbling. Squeezing the nub hard he could see no real need for it, the Wolf agreed, it needed to go, but would be fun to tease and torment Tony with the threat of it for awhile.

The new piss slit pleased them both, it would be fun to humiliate her by watching her squatting to pee. A thin sound, would ensure the bitch needed to beg to be allowed to piss.

Tony closed his eyes as Winter’s hands roamed over his body, inspecting him as if he were a cow at market. His stomach cramping as hard fingers dug in to his small rolls of flesh. He couldn’t help whimpering as the cramps built, his body flushing red with warmth as his hole began to throb.

Winter could feel the increasing heat of the breeder’s skin, smell the sweet slick pouring out of his slack hole. Getting off the mattress he grabbed hold of the bitch’s nipples and tugged her to her knees, twisting each nub until she screamed, feeding his cock into the wide open mouth.

Greedy lips sucked him down as a clever tongue swirled around the head and along the thick length as he slid down the breeder’s throat. Gabbing a handful of dark curls he forced his knot past stretched lips, jerking his hips forward so that he could settle in behind her teeth.

“Moya Cyka”

Tony Pup took a deep breath, before he relaxed his throat and fully swallowed Winter’s considerable length, the thick pulsing cock shot it’s load of cum as the knot filled his mouth. He moaned as the thick cream filled his stomach, his jaw ached but the satisfaction of pleasing his Alpha and being ‘his bitch’ overrode any pain and discomfort. He rubbed up against Winter’s leg needing the friction against his cocklet to help keep the heat at bay, but a slap to the side of his head and a shoe toe to his groin had him arching away.

“Ne cyka! You don’t get to come, bitch”

He grinned down at the startled breeder, obviously the stupid bitch thought he could speak English.

“Don’t ever get the idea we don’t know exactly what you are thinking or going to do. You are mine and the Wolf’s, we own you and you will be a good submissive Cyka or you will be punished repeatedly until you behave in the correct way!”

He was pleased to see her lower her eyes and give out a whine of apology. It would seem that their mate could be taught, it only remained to be seen if their bitch could be fully mounted. The Hydra breeders has been pathetic, weak pets that couldn’t even take his knot as their cunts and assholes had been to tight, and they usually ended up a torn and bleeding mess whenever their Handler had attempted to use them as studs.

“ That’s it cunt, feel all my cum settle inside you, making you a pliant hole to be fucked and bred. 

Got to get you all warmed up for Wolf, because when he takes over there will be nothing but brutal fucking, knotting and biting.

Once his knot had deflated so that he could move, he fucked deep into the cyka’s throat, fingers gripping dark curls. It pleased him that he only had to roughly shake the cyka’s head a few times before he went limp and allowed Winter to do what ever he wanted. 

Tony didn’t know how much more he could take of Winter’s metal hand repeatedly smacking his bruised cheeks, each blow precise and measured, starting at the top and working down to the under curve of his butt cheek, first the left and then the right. He had lost count at thirty, exhausted from begging and crying for mercy, the cruel laugh he received in return left him in no doubt that he would get none.

“Get used to it breeder, we have already been told that you have to be disciplined every day, this is mild compared to what will happen if you do not obey your mate. 

Now let’s look at your titties, such pathetic little things they are at the moment. Still your nipples are thick and long, at least your pups will have something to hang onto when they feed.”

Winter rolled the fat nubs a few times, pinching and tugging them until they stood hard and erect. He repeated this with all the tiny newly formed nipples, nibbling and biting the tender flesh as Tony’s whining grew louder and louder.

Winter inhaled the heady scent of Tony’s heat, his cock thickened as the Wolf growled deep in his throat, ready to take his mate. Taking a deep breath he stilled and allowed the Winter Wolf to emerge.

Tony stilled beneath the Soldier as his eyes turned red, rings of gold circling the irises, he watched as Winter’s body shuddered, muscles rippling and expanding, as the silk shirt and dress pants were rapidly discarded. 

Large hands grabbed hold of him, flipping him on to his stomach, pushing his face into the mattress as his hips were pulled up and his thighs spread wide. A hand on the back of his neck held him in place as with a single hard thrust the Wolf penetrated filled his hole, the pain was excruciating, he couldn’t help screaming in agony as his inner walls were battered by the monster cock.

The Wolf finally free to take what was his wasted no time in flipping his bitch over and breeching her cunt with one violent thrust. One hand pinning his cyka’s neck as the other roughly held on to her hip, fingers leaving purple bruises as he set a brutal pace. The drag of his cock back and forth had his bitch howling in pain as her tight cunt refused to loosen, he didn’t care, he relished hearing the mewling quim’s pleas and howls for him to cease. The scent of fear changed slowly to that of arousal filling his nostrils, as gradually his cock aided by the river of slick started to glide in and out with a smoother motion. He still kept his brutal pace, hitting her cervix with each thrust, rubbing against her pleasure nub whenever he felt his breeder howled particularly loud for him.

Tony lost himself to the rhythm of his heat, rocking his hips back to meet each thrust, uncaring that his thighs were covered in slick with streaks of blood, that his swollen rim was stretched thin as his Alpha mate forced his burgeoning knot past to settling in his channel filling every inch.

The Winter Wolf howled as his cum exploded into his breeder, covering her arched back he sank his teeth into the swollen bonding glands. His incisors released the bonding serum as he sucked and worried at the tasty morsel until he could taste only blood. Grabbing hold of his mate’s neck he turned it until he could sink his teeth into the secondary gland, pumping another load of cum deep into his mate’s stomach. He licked each wound until they began to heal and close, now he could concentrate on placing his bite on his mate’s shoulder for all to see and know that his bitch was not to be mounted by anyone else.

Tony could feel the fire running through his veins, hotter and hotter as his body was consumed by lust and the desire to be fucked and bred, his hands scrabbled uselessly on the silk sheet as his body responded to each hard thrust. Winter’s teeth ripping into his bonding glands caused him to how and writhe beneath the heavy weight of his Alpha, tears streamed down his face as the bond snapped into place, the scent of his mate overpowering his own.

“Cyka, now to mark you so that all can see that you are mine.”

The pain was excruciating as Winter’s teeth bit down past skin and muscle to scrape against bone. Tony howled until his voice broke, but Winter pinned him down, teeth buried deep into his shoulder as his saliva started to heal the wound, kiting back the flesh and torn muscles until all remained were raw, red scars.

He must have lost consciousness for a time, disorientated it took him a moment to realize he was now laying on his back, legs spread wide as Wolf toyed with his stubby cocklet, as he finger fucked his bitch cunt. 

“Took your time bitch, going to need to build up your stamina, breeding bitch like you needs to learn to take my knot a minimum of six times a day, every day. 

Now present your cunt for your Alpha and these good people so they can see how loose and sloppy your bitch hole is. Then you are going to sit on my knot until you come untouched, and l will keep knotting you until you do, l don’t care if your cunt is bleeding and raw you will learn to come untouched tonight. For each failure l am going to slap your tits and stubby clit ten time’s each with a willow switch.”

Steve watched along with everyone else as Winter and the Wolf fucked, knotted and switched Tony Pup five times over, until finally his whole body shuddered as his swollen and bruised cocklet pulsed in time with his cunt as he finally orgasmed from the Winter Wolf’s not alone. 

His pained and pathetic whimpering gained not one bit of sympathy from the elite of society who watched as the last remnants of Anthony Edward Stark disappeared and all that remained was Tony Pup, mate and breeding bitch to the Winter Wolf.

Epilogue

Tony shifted on to his side so the pups could latch onto his nipples. He winched as their teeth dug in to the swollen teats with little care for his pain. He knew better than to remonstrate them, Wolf had show his extreme displeasure the few times he had and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Winter’s whip ever again.

The pups, hunger finally satisfied, crawled off to play giving him a few moments respite before the babies woke. He struggled to his feet, cradling his belly, hands feeling tiny feet kicking him from inside. They were due any day now, two more pups to join their six brothers and sisters. His days and nights were filled with feeding and caring for the pups in between Winter and Wolf fucking and knotting him. 

These pups would been born and within two months he would be pregnant again. The pups were all tested at birth to see if they were full Pets, latent or pure human. So far he had bred true and all six were Pets, Steve with Winter's agreement had said and human child would be raised by Pepper and Happy, and if they showed his genius could potentially become heir to Stark Industries.

Winter watched as his breeder waddled slowly towards the nursery, pregnant belly and tits swaying, the two rows of secondary nipples stood out from the swollen belly, hard and dripping. She was naked apart for her collar, a thick vibrainium choker, gifted by King T’Challa as a payment for one of the pups when they reached breeding age. He knew Tony hated it but it pleased him to see the fitted choker, tight round her neck, a constant reminder of her place.

“Cyka! Presentation position, your hole has been empty for to many hours.”

The Avengers watched the live feed on their large screen, as Winter fucked and knotted Tony Pup, laughing and placing bets on whether the breeding bitch’s water’s would break during this knotting. 

Steve was content, he had a version of his best friend back, who had control over the Winter Wolf so he could pass as human if he wanted too. Tony Stark was gone thank heavens, Tony Pup was turning out to be a champion breeder and they already had buyers for all the pups. These next two were promised to Odin and Frigga. 

Tony had years of breeding in front of him, Winter wanted two more litters after this before he allowed his bitch a year’s break. 

The vet watched the same live feed on his private laptop, admiring the smooth skin under the high mound of the pet’s pregnant belly, you would never be able to tell that Tony Pup once had a cock, he really was a bitch now. 

The end.


End file.
